Pokemon: Estea Chronicles Series
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Another fanfic focusing on the children of Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris! Some pairings that you might not expect from me. Trainers have to be sixteen before they are allowed to start training Pokemon. New Region, New Trainers! Discontinued.
1. Here We Come!

A brand new Pokemon fanfic, by Moi! Huzzah!

Yes, this is about the children of our heroes, but it's not like others I have written. The couplings are different. Our new heroes are older.

We have a new plot and each "episode" is going to be one chapter in length, rather than being a whole fanfic on it's own.

I don't own Pokemon, but I do possess a love of receiving reviews!

* * *

"You're sure that you want to do this?" May asked, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

The little brunette nodded, her emerald eyes brimming with determination. "Yes, of course!" She clenched her fist. "We've been planning this for a long time, there's no way to talk me out of it!"

"Well, I'm sure that you'll conquer the Estea Region." The little girl's green-haired and green-eyed father commented proudly. "Have faith in her, May. She said that she'd conquer Hoenn after Estea."

"I. . ." May opened her mouth to protest but then changed her mind and sighed, smiling. "know."

"Come on Rosabelle!" called a male voice, which was so familiar to May that she couldn't help but smile at the raven-haired boy beckoning for her daughter to hurry up and board the ferry that would take them to a new region.

The boy was the son of one of the world's greatest trainers, Ash Ketchum. Just by looking at the boy, it was easy to tell who his father was, for young Damian Ketchum looked the image of his father when Ash had been sixteen years old. Nobody even needed to ask about Damian's parentage, because it was so completely obvious; the boy's shaggy and messy raven black hair, his tanned complexion and his big brown eyes were the image of Ash.

"Bye mom! I'll call you from Estea!" Rosabelle said, giving each of her parents a hug before darting off after Damian.

Rosabelle wasn't like Damian. Her eyes were as green as her father's, and she had her mother's light brown hair, but that's where the similarities ended. Her hair hung around her shoulders in a perfectly straight bob-cut. Neatly cut and straightened bangs covered her forehead. She wore a white blouse with three-quarters length sleeves the ends turned up to her elbows, with a bright purple and gray plaid miniskirt. White thigh-high socks covered her legs, and gray and white converse shoes were worn on her feet. A gray backpack was slung over her shoulder, and she wore a belt equipped with all the necessary Pokeballs.

As she rushed onboard the ferry, handing over her ticket to the ship's ticket master in the process, her parents watched her, her green haired and blue eyed thirteen-year old brother watching her jealously.

After a series of attacks on young, inexperienced trainers, the Starter League had decided that ten year olds were not responsible enough or educated enough to become trainers, and the age when a trainer's license was issued was bumped up six years. Now, one had to be sixteen years or older to legally become a trainer. Luckily, those who were below that age and had already begun their journeys were exempt from the age bump, which created a lot of tension between those who received their trainer's license before the age raise and those after.

"Finally Rosabelle! What took you so long?" Came the voice of the tall ginger-haired boy lounging on the couch of the small sitting area on the ferry.

"Cool it, Nathan, I'm here now, aren't I?" Rosabelle responded.

"Nice socks." Commented a tan boy with spiky dark blue hair. He grinned as his big, dark gold eyes studied her thigh-high socks. "Nice legs."

"Please Adrian, I'd prefer if you didn't make those comments, it makes things awkward." Rosabelle spoke as though she were talking to a small child.

"Rosabelle, just hit him with a rolled up newspaper, that's what I'd do." A girl with a long, bright red braid said, rolling her round red eyes at Rosabelle's patience. She was wearing a bright blue and black tank-topped mini-dress with white tights and black flats.

"No thanks Scarlette, I'm not giving him _anything_ to play with."

"Good call." The redheaded girl, Scarlette, responded with a satisfied nod.

"So everyone, we promised to keep it secret until now," Damian began, looking around. "Should we keep our starters secret until we reach the Estea region?"

"Let's hit land first." Adrian answered, meeting nods from mostly everyone else.

"I can't wait!" That was the ginger-haired boy on the couch, Nathan.

Everyone responded to him in unison. "Yeah, we know."

* * *

The shores of the Estea Region were radiant. As the ferry neared the oceanside city of Cruz, their very first taste of Estea, the six friends gathered on the rails of the ferry, staring into the face of destiny. Here is where they would make their mark, that they had decided already.

Crystal white sands stretched as far as the eye could see up the coastline of the island region. Ocean-front beaches could be seen scattered along the beaches, all far enough from the shore to be safe from high tide. The city of Cruz had no skyscrapers or excessively tall buildings, and the entire city seemed withing view. Towering trees surrounded the town, their green treetops visible from the ocean. Many of the buildings looked as though they were made out of bamboo.

"Estea Region, here I come!" Scarlette called out, arms stretched wide to embrace the breeze created by the ferry's movement.

"Estean girls, here I come!" Adrian added with a smirk.

"My mom said that you're just like your father was at your age." Nathan commented to Adrian.

"Nope, my parents both agreed that I'm worse, much worse." Adrian replied, grinning and moving elsewhere to survey the coastline from another area of the ferry.

"I can't wait to challenge the Estea League!" Damian announced, running his fingers through his messy raven hair and placing his cap back on his head.

While Scarlette, Rosabelle and Damian discussed their goals, Nathan moved away from their group and towards a pretty bluenette, standing by the rails alone. Dressed in blue jeans and a baggy pink hoodie over her tight green tank top, with rainbow converse on her feet, she was leaning over the rail.

"Marion, are you alright? You haven't said a word the entire way." The girl turned around, her big blue eyes wide. Still in silence, she nodded. "Well, you're not being very convincing. Are you seasick or something?"

Marion shook her head. "No. It's just. . ."

"It's just what?" Nathan prompted when Marion paused.

"It's just that I've been waiting my entire life for this day, and now it's here it feels as though it's here too soon."

"Hey, no need to worry, right Marion?" Nathan asked, resulting in a smile from Marion from the usage of both her and her mother's catchphrase. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks Nathan."

"Hey, no problem." Casually, he slung his arm around her shoulders. "I bet you're going to be the best coordinator in the region, Arceus knows you've been studying your mother's techniques for long enough."

"I hope you're right."

Their conversation was interrupted by a buzzing sound over the ferry's P.A. System. "_Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Cruz City within the next ten minutes. Please prepare all of your luggage for departing from the Fairy Voyager. Thank you for choosing Regional Travel, have a nice day._"

It was then that Scarlette, Damian, Rosabelle and Adrian joined Nathan and Marion, dragging them back to their rooms aboard the ferry.

* * *

"I can't wait any longer!" Nathan exclaimed, looking as though he might explode if forced to have any more patience. "I want to show off my starter!"

They were gathered on the beach now, holding their luggage and looking out across the gorgeous ocean as the ocean breeze rolled over the waves and washed over their bodies. The air was so clear, it was just nice to breathe and do nothing else. The group formed a circle.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Damian asked, tossing his Pokeball into the air above his head. The platinum light turned into a Pokemon.

"It's Oshawott!" was the chorus reply.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Rosabelle was next, gently tossing her Pokeball into the air.

"It's Mudkip!"

"Who's that Pokemon?" It was Nathan's turn now. He juggled with three Pokeballs, then shoved two of them back onto his belt while his Pokemon came out of one ball.

"It's Charmander!"

"Who's that Pokemon?" Scarlette's time to shine. She threw her Pokeball as high above her head as she could. As it landed back in her hand, her starter landed on the ground in the circle.

"It's Chimchar!"

"Who's that Pokemon?" Adrian spun his Pokeball on his index finger for a moment, before rolling it across his shoulders and flicking it into the air as it rolled onto his left hand.

"It's Piplup!"

"Who's that Pokemon?" Marion's voice was quiet as she tossed her Pokeball up into the air above her face.

"It's Bulbasaur!"

* * *

**Trainer Cards:**

**Damian  
16 years old  
**Male  
Son of Iris and Ash Ketchum  
Pokemon: Oshawott

**Marion  
**16 years old  
Female  
Daughter of Dawn and Gary Oak  
Pokemon: Bulbasaur

**Nathan  
**16 years old  
Male  
Son of Misty and Barry  
Pokemon: Charmander

**Rosabelle  
**16 years old  
Female  
Daughter of May and Drew  
Pokemon: Mudkip

**Adrian  
16 years old  
**Male  
Son of Angie and Brock  
Pokemon: Piplup

**Scarlette  
16 years old  
**Female  
Daughter of Zoey and Kenny  
Pokemon: Chimchar

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Ridiculous

A brand new update! Huzzah!

There's a poll on my writer's profile that I'd love for you to vote in!

I don't own Pokemon, however, the main protagonists in this story are mine!

* * *

**Trainer Cards:**

**Damian  
**16 years old  
Male  
Son of Iris and Ash Ketchum  
Pokemon: Oshawott

**Marion  
**16 years old  
Female  
Daughter of Dawn and Gary Oak  
Pokemon: Bulbasaur

**Nathan  
**16 years old  
Male  
Son of Misty and Barry  
Pokemon: Charmander

**Rosabelle  
**6 years old  
Female  
Daughter of May and Drew  
Pokemon: Mudkip

**Adrian  
**16 years old  
Male  
Son of Angie and Brock  
Pokemon: Piplup

**Scarlette  
**16 years old  
Female  
Daughter of Zoey and Kenny  
Pokemon: Chimchar

* * *

"I can see it! I can see it!" Rosabelle announced, hopping up and down with excitement. "Itor City, dead ahead!"

"Estea League, here I come!" Damian announced.

"There's no gym in Itor, idiot." Rosabelle retorted, flipping her hair.

"Man, are you ever like your dad, Rosabelle!" Scarlette commented with a smile. "I watched a contest battle between your dad and my mom once, and seriously, I lost count of how many times he flipped his hair over the span of five minutes."

"Well, my dad is an awesome coordinator, so being like him isn't a problem." Rosabelle retorted, flipping her hair again.

"Hey guys!" Nathan called all attention to himself. "Race you to the Pokemon Center!"

"All Pokemon out!" Damian exclaimed, tossing his Oshawott's Pokeball into the air to let it out. Within seconds, six starter Pokemon stood with the six new trainers.

"One-two-three-go!" Nathan exclaimed, not even pausing for a breath between numbers, and everyone was off at a sprint.

* * *

"So, you'll be competing in the Estea League?" The Nurse Joy asked, tilting her head to the side. When both Damian and Nathan nodded enthusiastically, she smiled at the two boys and spoke. "Sounds like so much fun!"

"I know something we could do that would be fun." Adrian said, leaning over the counter and catching hold of the Nurse Joy's hands in his own, making her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. When Adrian winked suggestively at her, the young Nurse's face coloured red.

"No you don't, Captain Hormone." Rosabelle said, grabbing Adrian's ear and dragging him off the counter, thereby freeing the Nurse Joy. "You're not the only one here, you're just the only one who doesn't require registration for your chosen path."

"Sign me up for the Estea Pokeathalon League, please!" Scarlette was next in line, and she wasted no time in shoving her Pokedex on the counter, sliding it across to the Nurse Joy, who still looked rather stunned by Adrian's comment. Looking as though she were still a bit numb, the Pokemon Nurse entered Scarlette in the Pokeathalon League of Estea.

"Pokefashions!" Rosabelle announced, striking a pose with her hand stretched out to the Nurse Joy, handing her the Pokedex she'd received with her starter. The Nurse Joy looked a little less out of it as she entered Rosabelle's information.

"Contests for the win!" Marion exclaimed, the spark that she seemed to have lost on the boat trip now having returned to her eyes. The Nurse Joy quickly took Marion's Pokedex. With lightning fast speed, the Nurse Joy entered Marion's information and synchronized Marion's Pokedex with her new contest profile.

"Now _that's_ the Marion we all know and love." Nathan commented, resulting in him getting a funny look from Scarlette. Marion however, didn't seem to notice.

"Like I told you, Nathan, _no need to worry_!"

"So are you going to be watching the Itor Contest?" The Nurse Joy asked, smiling brightly at Marion and avoiding looking in Adrian's direction.

"Watching? She's going to win it!" Nathan exclaimed, earning him another funny look, this time from Rosabelle.

"You should better hurry then! Registration for the Itor Contest ends in-" The Nurse Joy paused for a moment to check her wristwatch. "-four minutes."

Marion's face paled, then snatching her Pokedex up off the counter, she bolted from the Pokemon Centre, running as fast as she could to the Contest Arena that was only a few blocks away from the Pokemon Centre. Hastily, Marion's friends thanked the Nurse Joy and took off running after their friend.

* * *

"We probably missed her performance in the first round!" Rosabelle muttered, scowling.

"Seriously Adrian, is it really necessary to hit on every single female between the ages of fourteen and thirty?" Scarlette added, looking as though she wanted to slap Adrian as hard as she could.

"If we missed her performance, it'll be all your fault!" Damian said, looking quite peeved with his friend. Nathan looked just as angry.

"Hey, blame the girls here. If they didn't wear such short skirts-" Adrian's voice was cut off by the sound of Scarlette's hand across Adrian's face. "There is nobody else to blame but _you_."

"Arceus, Adrian! If you made us miss Marion's performance, not only are we going to be so very pissed at you, but Marion is going to think that we don't give a damn about her because we weren't here to see her first fifteen seconds of fame!" Rosabelle's hand was the next that left a red welt across Adrian's face.

"Shut up guys! We just made it!" Nathan's voice silenced them all, and suddenly they were all leaning over the railing, realizing that their argument had not only attracted the stares of many spectators, but had also been loud enough that none of them – save Nathan, had heard the announcer's voice over the loudspeaker.

"GO MARION!" Scarlette yelled so loud that the rest of the hall seemed to fall silent for a moment, and Marion looked up into the stands for a moment and caught a glimpse of her friends watching her appeal.

* * *

She could see and hear her friends cheering her on from the stands. She wanted to feel confident and know that she was going to win this contest, but she was so completely unprepared that all thoughts of winning had fled from her mind.

"Just gotta make it to the next round." Marion whispered to herself. She took a deep breathe before throwing her Pokeball into the air in front of her, summoning it to the stage. Her mother had given her a bunch of seals for the contest, and she was using a leaf seal. "Bulbasaur, spotlight!"

The fluid platinum light from her Pokeball quickly materialized into a great ball of leaves, hovering several feet above the stage. After a moment, the ball of leaves burst into a shower of glitter and her newly acquired Bulbasaur landed on the ground in front of her.

It was then that something like a bucket of icy cold water washed over Marion. She didn't have a plan for the appeals round, she _barely_ even knew her Bulbasaur's moves! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think of what her mother would have done. She could feel the first ribbon that her mother had ever won in her pocket.

She hadn't even gotten changed into her contest clothes, there hadn't been time for her to change. After another deep breath, she opened her eyes and was ready to try her best. "Bulbasaur-"

She stopped suddenly, her Bulbasaur poised and ready to obey her command. However, Marion herself wasn't completely sure as to what to start out with. Her mind had completely blanked at the last second. Fumbling for anything that could save this moment, she called out the first move of Bulbasaur's that she could remember.

"-Light screen!"

The judges clearly weren't impressed in the slightest by her stage fright blunder. She tried not to notice the glances that they exchanged. Hands shaking, she mustered up all the confidence she could and stepped forward, ready to command again the Bulbasaur which had obediently surrounded itself with a shimmering light screen.

"Now, erm. . .full power vine whip!"

Her Bulbasaur instantly obeyed her command and used vine whip to obliterate the light screen cube. Shards of light screen went flying into the air, creating a mildly impressive shimmering shower. The audience applauded as Marion's brain groped for something else that might help her get past the appeals round of the Itor Contest.

"Next, use tackle and vine whip simultaneously!"

Bulbasaur obeyed, but due to the fact she'd been unable to practice this combination beforehand, Bulbasaur was confused and appeared to struggle through the combination.

_This is ridiculous_, Marion thought, her wide blue eyes like storm clouds. "And finish it off with a light screen-tackle combo!"

* * *

Guess what everyone!

I decided to accept some fan characters! I won't be able to add all characters submitted to this fic, but I will certainly add two characters for sure, and maybe more in later chapters. However, to make things fair, I'm only going to be accepting one character per author, and all entries must be submitted via private message.

Please don't be discouraged if you character isn't chosen! I will probably be looking for more fan characters after another few chapters.

**Update: April 7 2011, still looking for fan-characters. **

**Looking for:** 1 Coordinator and 1 Estea League Challenger (both as rivals)

**Name:** (first and last please)  
**Gender:  
Orientation:** (for shipping purposes)  
**Hometown:** (where does this character call home? If you leave this blank, I'll give them a random hometown in the Estea Region)  
**Personality: **(3 positive traits and 2 negative traits please)  
**Appearance:** (hair colour, eye colour, hair style, outfit, etc.)  
**Training for:** (Contests or the Estea League?)  
**Pokemon in Party: **(please no more than four, no legendaries, no shinies, no evolved Pokemon. if you are not specific about nicknames, genders, abilities and moveset, I will choose this information for you. Please also be clear as to which one is this character's starter)  
**Other:** (anything else that didn't fit in anywhere else)

Example using Damian  
**Name:** Damian Ketchum  
**Gender:** Male  
**Orientation:** Straight  
**Hometown:** Unova Region & Pallet Town, Kanto Region  
**Personality:** Impatient, courageous, stubborn, determined, lower than average intelligence  
**Appearance:** Messy raven-black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin (looks exactly like Ash), wears baseball cap at all times, gray t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, black sneakers.  
**Training for:** Estea League!  
**Pokemon in Party:  
**Splash (starter)  
Species: Oshawott  
Gender: Male  
Moveset:  
**Other:** He's Ash Ketchum's son!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Voting in my profile poll is also appreciated!


End file.
